Il nuovo shikigami
by Masterteo89
Summary: La storia di un OC che finisce nella dimensione di Gensokyo...un pò dark


Disclamer: i do not own Touhou or any character of the game. But i surely own my OC.

Gensokyo: una landa sterminata di boschi, pianure e montagne; una terra dimenticata dagli dei la cui bellezza era pari solamente alla sua pericolosità.

Perché le pianure sconfinate nascondevano agghiaccianti insidie; i boschi dalle verdi foglie erano il covo di orrori millenari di cui si narrava solo nelle fiabe.

Le montagne erano alte e fiere, ma la loro maestosità era pareggiata solo dalla loro malizia: sentieri impervi e ingannevoli promettevano solo morte certa all'incauto viaggiatore.

Gli umani erano pochi: ben più numerose le loro fondate paure, e di sovente capitava che qualcuno scomparisse.

Perché di notte le ombre prendevano vita, strisciavano sulla terra in cerca dell'unica cosa che potesse soddisfare il suo turpe desiderio: carne umana.

E neppure durante il giorno gli umani avevano vita facile, poiché i demoni dell'inferno non si lasciavano arrestare dai pallidi raggi del sole.

Youkai essi si facevano chiamare, un nome piccolo e insignificante ma furiere di sciagure.

Essi non perdonavano, essi non avevano paura, ma soprattutto essi non avevano pietà.

Gli umani altro non erano che un dolce pasto per i loro nefasti appetiti.

Naturalmente esistevano anche Youkai dall'animo puro e compassionevole, ma erano assai pochi.

Gli umani vivevano in pochi villaggi fortificati, circondati da alte palizzate sorvegliate giorno e notte dai migliori combattenti della loro razza.

Naturalmente queste precauzioni servivano a ben poco contro la forza smisurata dei demoni più potenti, ma l'illusione della sicurezza era ciò che spingeva gli umani ad andare avanti.

I giorni passavano…

Era il tramonto; gli ultimi raggi del sole stavano per essere ingoiati dall'oscurità della notte quando uno strano bagliore scarlatto illuminò per un istante il manto erboso di un boschetto alle pendici di un vasto monte.

La luce durò solo per un breve momento però; a breve gli alberi stesero ancora le loro lunghe ombre scheletrite sul terreno sottostante.

L'aria era umida e in quel punto della foresta si poteva intravedere il pallido disco lunare che faceva capolino dalle nubi, accompagnata da un numero sempre crescente di stelle gialle e luminose.

-Dove sono?-

Fu l'unico suono che spezzò la quiete della notte, un sussurro giovane e velato di timore che rifletteva il turbamento dell'animo della creatura che l'aveva prodotto.

Seduto sull'erba fredda e bagnata stava un ragazzo umano di 21 anni, che chiaramente era estraneo all'ambiente che lo circondava.

Capelli castani folti si intonavano con il verde dei suoi occhi che al momento lasciavano trasparire sgomento e sconcerto.

Dove si trovava? Cosa ci faceva un giovane vestito di Jeans e maglietta nera in un bosco dopo il tramonto?

Sul polso destro un'orologio grigio metallico brillava nel buio della sera, contribuendo anch'esso a spandere lunghe ombre sul terreno.

Matteo, tale era il suo nome, si guardò intorno perplesso tentando di ricordare il motivo per il quale si trovava in questo boschetto inquietante.

Rammentava solo di essere uscito di casa, poi il buio l'aveva avvolto: ma ciò che lo aveva spaventato erano gli occhi grandi e maliziosi che vorticavano intorno a lui mentre precipitava sempre più a fondo in quella tenebra senza fine.

Doveva essere svenuto…e ora si trovava qui.

Ma dov'era "qui" ?

Estrasse in fretta il cellulare da una delle tasche dei Jeans ma notò con disappunto che non c'era segnale.

Com'era possibile?

Quasi tutto il mondo era coperto da reti telefoniche, come poteva trovarsi isolato in questo luogo!

Osservò distrattamente l'orologio al suo polso: segnava le 18:30.

Solo allora si accorse di stare rabbrividendo, anche se non sapeva se fosse per il freddo o per la paura.

Guardandosi intorno memorizzò in fretta l'ambiente circostante: alle sue spalle e ai lati si estendeva un bosco ignoto e dall'aria pericolosa, davanti a sé un sentiero saliva ripido lungo quella che all'apparenza pareva essere una montagna alta e ripida.

Effettivamente anche il bosco giaceva su un terreno irregolare; probabilmente era una foresta di alta collina proprio alle pendici di una montagna.

Matteo si concesse una breve pausa per organizzare i pensieri; portando distrattamente una mano al mento riflettè su ciò che gli era capitato.

-La spiegazione più logica è quella di un rapimento—

Mormorò a bassa voce dopo qualche istante –Ma allora perché mi trovo solo e soprattutto libero? Se fossi stato rapito come minimo mi avrebbero legato.—

Serrò le palpebre in un moto di impotenza.

-Non mi piace…questa faccenda è strana e sospetta. Però gli ignoti rapitori potrebbero essere ancora nei paraggi. Meglio allontanarsi rapidamente e silenziosamente.

Stava per incamminarsi verso il bosco quando notò a poca distanza dalla sua posizione una sagoma famigliare: la borsa che soleva portarsi dietro per andare in università.

Chinandosi a raccoglierla notò con disappunto che i contorni dell'oggetto erano già quasi indefinibili: l'oscurità stava calando in fretta e con essa cresceva la paura istintiva del buio propria dell'animo umano.

Infilando una mano all'interno della borsa il giovane frugò a lungo finche non vi estrasse l'oggetto che stava cercando: una torcia elettrica.

-Sapevo che mi sarebbe potuta servire prima o poi—Mormorò con una certa soddisfazione.

Era una torcia di piccole dimensioni, un'oggetto che usava per lo più nei laboratori dell'università quando doveva cercare strumenti specifici o sostanze chimiche dall'etichetta piccola e quasi indecifrabile.

La accese per un breve istante: la luce era fioca e pressoché inutile nella situazione attuale, ma almeno poteva vedere dove stava andando, almeno poteva distinguere le sagome indefinite degli alberi e dei cespugli.

Col senno di poi avrebbe capito che accendere la torcia elettrica era stato uno sbaglio enorme: una preda non doveva mai rivelare la sua posizione.

E fu così che dopo pochi passi compiuti verso il folto degli alberi il ragazzo fu costretto ad arrestarsi: qualcosa si muoveva.

Un leggero fruscio tra i cespugli accompagno un verso profondo e pesante, quasi fosse un lungo sospiro sibilante che poco aveva di umano.

Matteo fece lentamente un passo indietro, poi un altro: ma ad ogni suo passo il fruscio si avvicinava sempre più; un moto lento ma inesorabile.

Il ragazzo si era sempre fidato del suo istinto e ora solo una cosa gli era chiara: non voleva scoprire chi ci fosse nei cespugli.

Ma la parte più irrazionale aveva già intuito che la domanda corretta non era "chi" ma "che cosa", poiché poco di umano aveva quel sospiro ultraterreno.

E fu allora che lo vide: una sagoma vagamente somigliante a quella di un bambino che lentamente si avvicinava alla sua posizione.

-Ma che?—

Domandò perplesso il giovane –Stai bene?—Chiese poi, avvicinandosi lentamente a quella che ora sembrava una bambina.

La torcia spenta per non spaventarla, domandò nuovamente con un tocco di gentilezza nel tono di voce – Non avere paura non voglio farti del male—

Per tutta risposta la bambina continuò ad arrancare verso di lui, sussurrando –Aiuto…- di tanto in tanto.

Matteo, insospettito dall'atteggiamento di quella persona prese il cellulare e iniziò a premere alcuni tasti.

Se avesse avuto bisogno di un diversivo, la suoneria del cellulare sarebbe stata perfetta.

Ormai la bambina era a pochi metri di distanza dal giovane e qui si fermò, chinando il capo verso il suolo.

-Aiuto…-

Matteo, che voleva vederci chiaro in questa faccenda, scelse quel momento per accendere la torcia elettrica e puntarla verso la ragazzina: ciò che vide gli fece agghiacciare il sangue nelle vene.

Un vestito nero e tanto lacero quanto sudicio copriva un corpo dall'apparenza umano ma chiaramente demoniaco: artigli lunghi e affilati, non unghie; capelli lunghi e corvini simili a quelli delle streghe raccontate nelle favole.

Mentre il giovane faceva squillare la suoneria e gettava il cellulare in un cespuglio laterale, la bambina lentamente alzò il capo rivelando una bocca sporca di sangue e occhi rossi come le fiamme dell'inferno.

-Aiutami…- Mormorò maliziosa snudando le zanne –Ho mangiato solo un misero coniglio…aiutami a placare la mia fame!—

E con un ringhio si avventò contro il giovane, e lo avrebbe ucciso se un suono acuto proveniente da un cespuglio non l'avesse distratta: la suoneria del cellulare!

Approfittando del momento di distrazione, Matteo afferrò saldamente il manico della torcia elettrica e lo calò ripetutamente sul capo di quella creatura infernale finchè non si accasciò a terra priva di vita.

Morta o stordita non era importante; Matteo la osservò a lungo pensando solo a una cosa: cosa diavolo era quella creatura? Quale incubo poteva produrre un simile abominio?

Lampi nell'oscurità, bagliori rossi di occhi che dai cespugli osservavano ogni suo movimento; improvvisamente il giovane si accorse che il bosco era vivo e lui era la preda.

Non rimaneva altra alternativa; doveva fuggire sul sentiero del monte e in fretta altrimenti non sarebbe rimasto vivo per vedere l'alba del giorno dopo.

Corse.

Da quanto correva non lo sapeva, sapeva solo che intorno a se c'era solo roccia e dietro di sé…quelle creature.

Poiché lo stavano inseguendo senza tregua, determinate a non farsi sfuggire il loro pasto.

E fu allora che il sentiero torminò, dopo ore di corsa alternata a camminata veloce giunse infine in uno grande spiazzo aperto.

Fortuna che quelle creature erano goffe e non molto veloci…altrimenti lo avrebbero raggiunto.

Se il ragazzo fosse stato più attento avrebbe scorto gli alberi che decoravano il maestoso giardino nel quale si trovava; se fosse stato più attento si sarebbe accorto che da tempo il sentiero aveva ceduto il posto a gradini di pietra, se fosse stato più attento avrebbe scorto la grande villa sfarzosa in stile giapponese che si ergeva nel mezzo del giardino.

Invece l'unica cosa che notò fu che gli inseguitori apparentemente si erano fermati, spaventati da qualcosa che il ragazzo non riusciva proprio a capire.

E mentre osservava i demoni che fuggivano come se il diavolo in persona li stesse inseguendo non si accorse della sagoma alta di poco più di lui, (e lui era alto 180cm!) che a pochi passi di distanza dalla sua posizione lo osservava a braccia incrociate.

Apparentemente sembrava essere apparsa dal nulla.

E quando Matteo si voltò una mano artigliata saettò verso di lui, afferrandolo stretto alla gola.

-Un intruso nella casa della mia padrona, e per di più umano…ma che sorpresa!—

Proferì una voce profonda e maliziosa.

Il giovane non ebbe il tempo di replicare, ma prima di svenire l'ultimo pensiero fu: orecchie da volpe…e nove code? Se è un incubo spero di svegliarmi…

Poi sprofondò nell'oscurità dell'incoscienza.

NOTA DELL'AUTORE

Questa è la mia prima fan fiction lunga, scusate l'inglese scadente ma non sono molto bravo a scrivere in inglese. R&R please!


End file.
